Winning Streak
by The Emcee
Summary: This year's football season was going far better than last year's, and Ieyasu couldn't think of a better way of celebrating a win than making love to his boyfriend.


Title: Winning Streak

Author: The Emcee

Rating: MA (for sexual content)

Pairing: Ieyasu/Mitsunari

Summary: This year's football season was going far better than last year's, and Ieyasu couldn't think of a better way of celebrating a win than making love to his boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I had to do a companion fic to 'Losing Streak'. I mean, football quarter Ieyasu just makes sense, am I right? Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Winning Streak**

 **~…~**

"We won!" Date shouted as he, Motochika, and Ieyasu stepped out of the locker room.

Mitsunari looked away from Yukimura and towards them, a smile on his usually scowling face. How could he be scowling when the team had just won their seventh game of the season and against Northeastern too, who had given them such a terrible beating last year. The team was having a very good season and Ieyasu looked happier than he's ever been, the smile on his face brighter than a thousand suns.

"Yes, you've made that quite apparent since the final seconds of the game," Motonari quipped, even though he too had a small smile on his face. It vanished as soon as Motochika scooped him up in his arms.

"Isn't it grand?! We're having one of the best seasons the school's seen in the past ten years!" Motochika shouted exuberantly.

"Put me down, you great, big oaf!" Motonari seethed. Motochika ignored him and spun him around. Mitsunari couldn't help but feel satisfied at the nauseated look on his face from so much spinning.

"You were magnificent, Masamune!" Yukimura cried as he all but tackled his boyfriend. They both fell onto the ground, Yukimura's infectious laughter resounding through the nearly empty stadium.

"Hey, it wasn't just me, but thank you nonetheless," Date said, laughing as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"But with your natural grace and skill it was hard for me to take my eyes off of you," Yukimura said.

"ENOUGH. SPIN…SPINNING!" Motonari shouted, looking very sick, very embarrassed, and very angry. Laughing Motochika put him down and grinned sheepishly down at him.

"You can't blame him, Motonari. This season has been great so far and Northeastern has always been a difficult opponent!" Ieyasu said loudly as he came to stand beside Mitsunari, who was looking very pleased with the greenish coloring adorning Motonari's face.

"Yes, w-well…" Motonari began but trailed off. He looked as though he was about to vomit and he scurried off towards the parking lot, Motochika calling after him as he jogged lazily behind him.

"You were amazing out there tonight," Mitsunari told Ieyasu, his face reddening ever so slightly as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. For some odd reason, he had been craving Ieyasu's attention and affection here of late and nothing would please him more than to spend the remainder of the night with him.

"I had a lot to repay Northeastern for. And I wanted to make you proud of me," Ieyasu beamed at him and Mitsunari felt as though he could melt into a puddle.

"I'm always proud of you," he muttered softly and Ieyasu tilted his head down ever so slightly and-

"Aw, aren't you two just adorable? Winners for sure of prom King and Queen," Date mock cooed at them. Mitsunari snapped his head at him and glared, a frown marring his face.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Date?" he hissed, eyes narrowed. Date just smiled up at him, completely unfazed. Typical of the arrogant jerk.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Let's get goin', Yukimura," Date said, standing up and pulling his boyfriend along with him.

"See you guys tomorrow at the movies!" Yukimura called as they headed towards Date's car.

"Hey," Ieyasu said quietly, his lips pressed against his ear. Mitsunari shivered, his body tingling all over, and he turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Hey," he replied, smiling a small, but soft smile at him. Ieyasu wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing their bodies together, and reached up to cup his cheek with his other hand.

"Ready to go?" Ieyasu asked him, his eyes filled with a heated, glazed look that told Mitsunari that their sleepover would be less about sleeping and more about other things. It was a blessing that his parents were away for the weekend.

"Yeah," Mitsunari said. Ieyasu pressed their lips together briefly, teasingly, before pulling away.

"Good," he said and took Mitsunari's hand in his. Picking up his bag, Mitsunari followed Ieyasu into the parking lot and to his car, which was parked further away than the others had been.

Quickly getting into the car, they strapped on their seat belts and pulled out of the parking lot, both hardly able to contain their excitement, their giddiness, their desire. The atmosphere in the car was electric and Mitsunari could feel it dancing across his skin, under his clothes, everywhere. His hand clutched Ieyasu's as they drove and he felt so sensitive that just the mere act of Ieyasu rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand was enough to make him half hard.

After what felt like forever, they arrived at Ieyasu's house and both of them were out of the car and at the front door within seconds. Once inside, door locked, they both dropped their bags and looked at each other. Mitsunari was leaning against the door and Ieyasu was standing just a few feet away from him, just out of arm's reach. His chest was rising and falling, just like Ieyasu's, and Mitsunari licked his lips. It had been a few weeks since they had been together and he was practically starved for those large, calloused hands on his bare skin and those lips leaving a trail of kisses wherever they went.

Mitsunari and Ieyasu surged forward and met in the middle, lips melting together and arms fumbling anywhere and everywhere. Large hands pulled Mitsunari's hips to Ieyasu's and he gasped as he was raised up against the door, Ieyasu's clothed erection grinding against his own. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist, Mitsunari's arms snaked around his shoulders; one hand clawing at his shirt while the other dove into Ieyasu's hair, tugging and pulling. A tongue stroked his own and Mitsunari felt himself whining wantonly like a bitch in heat. No matter how much he rolled against Ieyasu's thrusts, there just wasn't enough friction or heat.

Cautiously, Ieyasu, his arms holding Mitsunari's legs, began carrying him upstairs. Their kiss slowed from one that was frantic and full of desperation to something sweeter, gentler. Mitsunari clung to him and he groaned softly when Ieyasu stopped halfway up the stairs to pull away from his lips. Just as he was about to say something, they attached themselves to his neck and sucked, hard. Inhaling through his teeth, Mitsunari's hands clutched Ieyasu's shirt and he arched against the larger teen. It had been way too long for his liking. Away too long.

"Ieyasu…" Mitsunari hated that he was whining, but at that moment he didn't think he could do much else. Ieyasu was amazing and made him feel amazing. Couple that with his thirst for physical contact and he was ready to make love on the steps right then and there.

"Yes, Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked, his voice low and deep and making Mitsunari pine for him, just him, only him.

"Bedroom. Now," was all Mitsunari could say.

Ieyasu slammed their lips together again and they resumed their journey. Once Ieyasu was at the landing at the top, he dropped Mitsunari to the floor and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Mitsunari, now half naked, did the same with Ieyasu's and when his muscular chest and arms were fully exposed he gazed at them. His hands reached out and touched him, gliding lightly over his muscles, watching them twitch and tremble beneath his fingers. Though he had never agreed to be Ieyasu's boyfriend solely based upon looks, Mitsunari couldn't deny that Ieyasu was attractive, very attractive. There were many people in school, boys and girls alike, that had expressed interest in him and still did, yet Ieyasu was his. And it had happened so naturally and had felt so right that Mitsunari didn't even fight it; he just went with it.

"Mitsunari, you're beautiful," Ieyasu said, his voice practically a whisper as he stepped closer, his arms wrapping around his waist as their lips met again.

Mitsunari moaned into their kiss as he felt hands travel from his waist to his butt. Those large hands kneaded him softly through the fabric of his jeans before they traveled to the front. They unbuttoned him and pulled down his zipper before slowly easing his pants down his long, thin legs. When they were pooled around his ankles, Mitsunari stepped out of them and jumped into Ieyasu's arms, his legs entwining with his boyfriend's.

Chuckling softly, Ieyasu stumbled backward and carried him to his bedroom. Mitsunari was thankful that the door was already open, seemingly inviting them inside. Gently kicking the door open the rest of the way, Ieyasu turned around, kicking the door closed, before he dumped Mitsunari onto his bed. Smiling, Ieyasu removed his own pants and climbed onto the bed, the tent in his boxers making Mitsunari's mouth water. Not that he would ever admit that, of course.

Leaning up, he kissed Ieyasu softly before he laid back down on the blankets and pillowed, Ieyasu following him, his strong arms wrapped around his body. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Mitsunari ground up against Ieyasu, craving the physical contact, needing it more than he needed air. After minutes of grinding and panting, their bodies starting to glisten with a thin layer of sweat, Ieyasu pulled back and gently tapped Mitsunari's hips. He lifted them and Ieyasu tugged his boxers down, freeing his fully hard erection and making him gasp softly as it came in contact with the air. Tossing them aside, Ieyasu removed his own boxers and Mitsunari couldn't help but stare. Ieyasu was truly a glorious specimen and he was lucky to have him.

Reaching over to his night stand, Ieyasu pulled a tube of lube from the drawer before closing it and Mitsunari couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow, a tiny smirk spreading across his lips.

"Were you planning for this to happen?" he asked. He watched as Ieyasu's ears turned a tiny bit red.

"It was in there from the last time," Ieyasu answered, giving Mitsunari a fond smile that made him blush.

Ieyasu squirt lube onto the palm of his hand and coated his fingers generously. Mitsunari spread his legs, anticipating what was to come. Despite the number of times they've made love, he always needed preparing. With Ieyasu being as big as he was, it just made things easier and more pleasurable for both of them. He hissed softly in pain when one finger entered him and began feeling around his hole; the weeks that had passed since their last time had simply been too long. Another finger was soon added and Ieyasu began scissoring him. Mitsunari instinctually ground himself on those fingers, the pain subsiding once he was used to it. But he needed more, so much more. Not even the third finger was enough when it was added and Mitsunari found himself panting and begging within minutes.

When he was satisfied, Ieyasu removed his fingers and slicked his cock up before he leaned over Mitsunari. One of the things Mitsunari loved about his boyfriend was that he was larger than him and his body covered him almost completely (only his feet and ankles were left unprotected). He loved that and he loved that it made him feel safe and secure.

With one hand Ieyasu guided his cock to Mitsunari's entrance and pressed just the tip inside. Mitsunari chewed his bottom lip, anticipating what was to come, knowing it would hurt yet wanting it nonetheless. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Ieyasu inserted himself all the way in, moaning softly as Mitsunari's heat enveloped his cock and leaning down to press a kiss to slightly chapped lips when a soft groan of pain escaped the teen beneath him. He stilled and waited until Mitsunari nodded, tears burning his eyes.

Ieyasu pulled out until only the tip remained inside before slowly thrusting back in. Mitsunari panted softly and Ieyasu pressed kisses all over his face. Eventually, the pain began to dwindle down to nothing and only the pleasure remained. His body tingling, feeling as though it were on fire, Mitsunari clung to Ieyasu, whose arms were wrapped around him, holding him close as they made love. He rocked against Ieyasu, his body following the rhythm of their love making, and vaguely he could hear the bed groan and squeak beneath them.

Sweat coated their bodies and made Ieyasu's hair cling to the back of his neck. Mitsunari's fingers delved into it, wrapping around the dark chocolate locks, tugging and pulling as Mitsunari tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he felt Ieyasu's lips place sucking kisses to his flesh, his thrusts getting faster, harder, stronger.

"Mitsunari, Mitsunari, Mitsunari," Ieyasu chanted and Mitsunari shivered, his name sounding like a prayer coming from the other teen's lips.

And suddenly, Ieyasu was pulling out of him completely. Mitsunari's eyes snapped open and he was about to protest when he was flipped onto his stomach and his ass was propped up into the air. Ieyasu entered him, his cock slamming into him hard, hitting his prostate and causing him to gasp loudly. He felt Ieyasu's body press against his backside as he thrust in and out of him, the headboard of the bed banging against the bedroom wall. All Mitsunari could do was moan and pant, his body slick with sweat and his cock rubbing deliciously against the tangled mess of blankets beneath him.

With Ieyasu behind him and thrusting in and out of him like a mad man, all rhythm and routine blown out of the window, Mitsunari knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel that oh, so familiar wave of heat building up inside of him, piling and piling so high that he would be drowned within seconds once it crashed down upon him. His hands reached out and grasped the blankets, all but clawing at them as Ieyasu fucked him senseless. Mitsunari didn't even know if he was babbling like an idiot or not, and he honestly didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to come and to have Ieyasu come inside of him, filling him up with his seed.

Just that thought, coupled with Ieyasu's cock deliciously abusing his prostate, was enough for him to climax and Mitsunari's back arched as he did so. With eyes wide open and a whorish moan erupting from his mouth, Mitsunari's seed spilt onto the blankets, his body tense and stiff and rigid. Ieyasu thrust into him one last time, cock pressed against his prostate, before he too came, crying out Mitsunari's name loudly, one hand clutching the blankets while the other was tightly grasping his boyfriend's hip. Panting and sweaty, both teenagers collapsed in a pile of limbs onto the bed, Ieyasu nuzzling Mitsunari's neck lazily, occasionally pressing a skin to his wet skin.

"I love you so much, Mitsunari," Ieyasu whispered before kissing the skin just behind his ear, his nose brushing against sweat-slicked hair. Mitsunari turned his head and looked into those familiar, warm chocolate-brown eyes.

"I love you too, Ieyasu," Mitsunari said. They shared a kiss before Ieyasu pulled away. A familiar twitch inside of Mitsunari caused his eyes to widen and he blushed.

"So soon?" Mitsunari asked him, even though he himself was becoming aroused once more.

"Can you honestly blame me?" Ieyasu said, kissing him again.

"No, I can't," Mitsunari replied and returned the kiss as he rolled onto his back, Ieyasu following him.

This was going to be a wonderful weekend. Mitsunari wondered if he should send the Northeastern team a thank you card, but then he pushed the thought immediately from his mind. They wouldn't understand anyway.


End file.
